Todo gracias a ese viernes noche
by sonrieymas
Summary: Isabella es la secretaria de Edward, un viernes por la noche, decide salir de fiesta para quitarse el estrés que su jefe le pone. Allí se lo encuentra ¿Que pasará entre ellos dos?


**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer solo el trama es mío.**

Era la quinta vez que mi jefe me hacia volver a redactarle los informes, solo por que no le gustaban como quedaban, me sentí desesperada por tener que volver a redactar el documento que ya había redactado cinco veces atrás.

Desearía ser rica, solamente por el hecho de no trabajar en la empresa Cullen, no me malinterpretéis, no soy una chica a la cual no le gusta trabajar ni nada por el estilo, solo que odiaba trabajar con él.

Edward Cullen mi jefe, era realmente hermoso y realmente odioso, el simple hecho de tenerlo que aguantar todos los días era un gran infierno.

No sabía como sus padres lo soportaban, el era tan malditamente arrogante, irrespetuoso, egoísta, idiota, gruñón, odioso, y jodidamente sexy.

Estaba ya por terminar todo el informe donde tenía que calcular los gastos de la empresa y resolver algunas cosas, pensando que por fin volvería a mi íntimo piso, rodeada por mi intimidad, que no me di cuenta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien me estaba llamando.

-¡Isabella!- gruñó la voz de mi jefe através del altavoz.

-¿Dígame?- dije cogiendo el telefonillo.

-Quiero el maldito informe ya –cortó la conversación.

Con un suspiro desesperado termine rápidamente lo que me quedaba del informe, para que aquí el señor, lo valorara un poco.

-¡Isabella! –volvió a gruñir la maldita voz.

-Ya voy, ya voy –dije mientras que rápidamente aguardaba unas cosas en el cajón y lo cerraba con llaves.

Me levanté y fui lo más rápido que puede al despacho del señor Cullen.

Llamé a la puerta con delicadeza y espera a que contestara.

-Pase –dijo desde dentro.

Con un movimiento de mano abrí la puerta mostrando medio cuerpo.

Cuando me miró fijamente, avance a su escritorio para pararme delante de él.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo -¿Dónde están los informes que te pedí?

-Aquí, tenga –le dije mientras le pasaba el documento que tenía en mis manos.

-Señorita Swan, espero que este mejor que los tres anteriores –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Cuatro –le dije mirándole mal.

-Perdona –dijo confundido.

-Los cuatro anteriores documentos- le aclaré con voz cortante.

-Si, bueno –dijo ignorándome por completo y revisando el informe.

Estuve esperando hasta que me dijera que tenía que hacer, estaba cansada de esperar e iba a decir algo para que se percatase que estaba delante de él, pero se dio cuenta que aún estaba parada enfrente de él.

-¿Qué hace aún aquí? –dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Nada –dije marchándome del despacho.

Recogí mi bolso, me aseguré de que el ordenador estuviera cerrado y las cosas bien guardadas y me fui de aquel lugar. Por fin podría ir a mi casa a descansar, después del el trabajo que me hizo hacer el maldito de mi jefe.

Dentro del ascensor, marqué el botón 0 y esperé a que bajara con un suspiro.

Salí del ascensor andando rápidamente, llegué donde estaba mi coche, lo abrí y maneje hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, nada más abrir mi casa Lulu se me tiró encima de mí.

-Lulu –le regañe a mi perra, mientras me la quitaba de encima.

Lulu me chupo la cara y se puso a ladrar, siempre hacía lo mismo cada vez que llegaba a casa y cuando tenía hambre.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada y fui hacia la cocina donde cogí el plató de comer de Lulu y le eche la comida para perros. Le puse la comida a su lado y me tiré en el sofá, estaba muerta, después de cinco días de trabajo, hoy viernes por fin podría descansar.

Me estaba quedando dormida, cuando me sonó el móvil, pegué un pequeño salto, sorprendida.

-Diga –dije con voz entrecortada.

-¡Bella! –Gritó la voz de Alice por el auricular.

-¿Alice? –dije desconcertada, no sabía porque me llamaba.

-Si tonta, soy yo –dijo riendo- Ábreme la puerta, estoy llegando.

Desconcertada, sin saber que decir o que hacer, colgó.

Como una autómata, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. La abrí de un tirón, sin saber con lo que me podía encontrar.

-Bella, ya era hora –dijo Alice.

Ella estaba de pie, frente a mí, con sus pequeños brazos en forma de jarra y con el pie derecho moviéndolo, en ese momento me reí, era muy divertido verla de esa forma, al parecer ella no se lo tomó tan graciosa ya que se empezó a enfadar, poniendo su cara de color rojo, haciéndole ver mas graciosa aún.

-Ya basta de reírte a mi costa, vamos a empezar que no nos va a dar tiempo –dijo rápidamente, mientras se colaba en mi casa, dejándome un poco desconcertada.

-Alice, ¿Tiempo a que? –pregunté curiosa.

-Pues a la inauguración del nuevo club –dijo como si fuera un hecho obvio.

-No Alice, yo no voy a ir –dije segura.

-Sabes que vas a ir Bella, así que no me hagas discutir esto, es viernes y necesitas divertirte, el jefe idiota que tienes, no te deja hacer nada –dijo Alice haciendo la carita de perro mojado –Venga, por favor.

Suspiré rendida, ella nunca cambiaba.

-Esta bien Alice, pero solo si volvemos pronto, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas –le ordené.

-Si señora –dijo riéndose y le miré mal. –Esta bien Bella.

-Vamos Bella, no tenemos todo el día –dijo ya impacientándose.

-Pero Alice, ni siquiera he cenada aún –dije quejándome como una niña pequeña.

Ella suspiró con frustración.

-Ya tardas Bella – dijo en forma de gruñido.

Dejé de escucharla y me fui a la cocina a prepararme la cena, decidí hacerme pescado al horno. Primero pelé las patatas las puse en el plato, después puse el pescado y un poco de tomate, paré de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? –dijo Alice sin comprender mi acción.

-¿Quieres cenar Alice? – le pregunté ante su miranda atenta.

Se me quedó mirando como si fuera idiota, como a una niña pequeña que le cuesta comprender las cosas, eso realmente me hizo sentir como una tonta.

-Mierda no, date prisa Bella –gruñó no de muy buen humor.

Rodé los ojos y acabé de terminar la comida, que muy lentamente la había hecho cosa que no le gusto para nada a Alice, ya que me miraba como si me fuera a comer, intenté ignorar su mirada continuando con la tarea, solo cuando acabé dio un suspiro de pura frustración.

Cuando acabé de comer, me dispuse a fregar los platos con bastante serenidad y con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Nada más dejar el último plato para que se sacase, Alice tiró fuertemente de mí camisa, arrastrándome a mi habitación sin ninguna delicadeza y con mal humor. Respiré profundamente antes de prepararme a lo que venía.

-Bien Bella, siéntate y no te muevas para nada, ¿entendido? –Ordenó Alice.

Asentí con un poco de miedo, odiaba que viniera a vestirme ¿La razón? Porque yo misma podría hacerlo además esta el hecho que lo haría sin estar un par de horas sentada en una silla.

Me puse a pensar sobre el amargado de mí jefe, me daba mucha rabia que me hubiera hecho hacer cinco malditas veces el mismo documento, pero tragué mi orgullo y lo volví hacer, hasta que algunas veces sentí mis lágrimas escaparse de pura rabia e insatisfacción.

Salí de mi mente, cuando sentí un tirón en mi pelo bastante fuerte cabe decir. Miré mal a Alice através del espejo. Ella simplemente hizo una sonrisa inocente y siguió, pegué un bufido exasperado.

-Ahora vengo Bella- dijo una muy sonriente Alice.

La miré mal, pero se volteo hacia el armario y empezó a tirar prendas de vestir de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas como "Maldita sea Bella, no tiene nada decente en su armario" "Tendré que empezar a comprarle yo su ropa" "¿Esto que es? ¿Un vestido o un disfraz?"

-Ya basta Alice, no abras mi armario y no verás cosas que te desagraden –dije frunciendo el seño.

-No te enfades ¿vale? –Dijo con pena- Solo no quiero que hagas el ridículo.

-¡Alice! –Le gruñí – A la próxima vez ni te molestes en venir – dije enfadada.

Ella se volvía mirar en mi armario, pasando de mí completamente.

Estaba aburrida en la silla, pensando o mejor dicho deseando que Alice acabará de desordenar mi armario y me diera cualquier vestido que viera, total solo era una estúpida fiesta, a la cual me obliga a ir.

Para de divagar entre mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Alice pegar un gritito, tan silenciosa como siempre-pensé con sarcasmo-.

-Este vestido, será el que te pondrás –ordeno con voz aliviada, supuse que sería por encontrar el vestido para mí. –Ahora Bella, quiero que te vistas ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo, mientras yo me visto?

Le miré mal mientras cogía el vestido y me dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño.

El vestido no estaba mal, era negro, hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía escote de palabra de honor. Llevaba un lazo debajo del busto, realmente no estaba mal. Me puse los tacones negros que me había dejado junto al vestido.

Justamente cuando acabé de vestirme entro Alice al baño para poder maquillarse, yo me miré en el espejo, tenía que admitir que me veía bien, sin poder evitarlo sonreí al espejo, era agradable.

-Verdad Bella que no ha sido para tanto –Dijo Alice mirándome con su sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-Si Alice –dije en tono aburrido –Ahora vámonos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Ella asintió, me cogió la mano y me llevó rápidamente abajo. Me hizo coger el bolso negro, mientras me pasaba el móvil, las llaves, junto con algunos accesorios.

-Listas –gritó Alice, cuando subimos a su coche, un lindo porche amarillo.

Arrancó el coche y puso música.

Me recosté en el asiento del coche, relajándome todo lo que pude. Pensando que después de esta noche tenía todo un fin de semana para poder descansar.

Ninguna de las dos hablamos en todo lo que llevábamos de camino, pero se sentía bien. Llegamos al club después de unos vente minutos mas o menos.

Con un gran esfuerzo mental salí del coche, dispuesta a enfrentarme a la noche.

Alice nos hizo pasar hasta donde estaba el "gorila" de la puerta, dijo nuestros nombres y pasamos tan libremente que me dio pena la gente que llevaba horas esperando para poder entrar.

Se escuchaba la música fuertemente sonando una canción que no era conocida por mí, pero tenía ritmo.

Alice me condujo hasta la barra, donde me pidió una bebida, tenía un nombre extremadamente raro, pero sabía bien.

-Vamos a bailar Bella –dijo Alice.

-Alice, no creo que sea lo mejor –dije mirando mis tacones.

-Claro que no Bella, venga –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Yo suspiré fuertemente, tragándome todas las palabras que tenía por decirle. Y asentí para no tener que discutirle.

Me cogió de la cintura y empezamos a bailar al son de la música, me sentí un poco libre y me empecé a mover, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro. Me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de bebida y dejé el baso en la mesa más próxima que había.

Enseguida entramos en calor y fuimos a pedir otra bebida, cosa que me hacia falta ya que tenía la garganta seca. Bebí de nuevo todo de golpe, sintiendo el líquido arder por mi garganta mientras sacudía mis caderas.

Sentí como el alcohol hacia estragos en mi mente, entré en calor y me puse muy caliente, mientras bailaba junto a Alice, que esta no estaba mejor que yo.

De repente mi cuerpo para de golpe al ver un muy reconocido rostro y jodídamente sexy para mi estado.

-Bella, ¿Ese no es el amargado, sexy y cabrón de tu jefe? –pregunto Alice tambaleándose un poco, pero siguió moviéndose.

-Si- grité fuera de mí.

Alice se fue hacia el con pasos nada seguros y tambaleándose de vez en cuando, cuando perdía el equilibrio.

Abrí los ojos cuando le ví empujarlo, pero me empecé a reír al ver la cara de desconcierto de Edward. También noté como empezaba a gritarle, así que supuse que estaría bien interrumpirlos.

Con pasos lentos, fijándome por donde andaba, fui a encontrarme con Alice y Edward. Desde mi lugar pude escuchar como Alice le gritaba diciéndole cosas como "deja de explotar a tus empleados", "Si piensas que todos somos tan amargados como tú, te equivocas"

Me acerqué a ella y le tapé la boca con una mano.

-Lo s…siento señor Cu…Cullen –dije como pude con la borrachera y me reí –Pero tiene razón.

Él me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pegué un gritito cuando Alice mordió mi mano.

No sé porque pero me puse a llorar, me había hecho daño, bueno no mucho, pero aún así dolía.

-¿Señorita Swan se encuentra bien? –dijo Edward.

-Si –dije tímidamente –Solo la monstruo de mí amiga me mordió.

Volví a llorar.

-Casi me arrancas el dedo Alice –dije sollozando.

Edward me miró preocupado, mientras que Alice se reía de mí.

-No aguantas nada Bella, ha sido solamente una pequeña mordida de nada –dijo de forma, que parecía que en su vida había roto un plato.

-Me ha mordido por tu culpa Edward –grité -No tienes corazón.

Ahora me miraba como si de verdad me hubiera vuelto loca, pero me daba igual, realmente estaría loca y orgullosa.

-Me sale sangre Ali –dijo como una niña pequeña e inocente – ¿Me acompañas a lavarme?

Alice asintió y esto me recordó a cuando éramos pequeñas y me puse a saltar de alegría.

-Como antes Ali, cuando me acompañabas siempre- dije sonriendo felizmente.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó al baño, fui a meter la mano debajo del agua, pero me dí cuenta de que la sangre se me había secado.

-Vaya, se te ha secado –dijo Alice triste.

-Que pena-dije yo también triste.

Salimos del baño, expectantes.

Perdí a Alice, ya que el club estaba lleno de gente por todas partes. Estaba pensando en que tomar, cuando una mano se puso en mi me gire aliviada, pensado que era Alice. Pero sentí decepción al ver que no era ella.

-Hola preciosa – dijo un chico, era bastante guapo a decir verdad, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros junto a una camiseta negra, sus ojos eran de un descolorido gris, pero aún así bonitos. -¿Te puedo invitar a algo preciosa?

Lo pensé un momento, tenía sed, mucha sed y este amable chico me iba a invitar ¿eso esta mal o no? Pero ¿Y si me ponía drogas en la bebida y me enviaba fuera del país para prostituirme? Yo no quería irme del país y mucho menos prostituirme, no me gustaba la idea.

Creo que el alcohol estaba haciéndome estragos en el cerebro, impidiendo pensar coherentemente. Estuve demasiado tiempo callada, porque me miro raro.

-Claro –le dije sonriendo, total tenía sed así que ahora no importaba lo demás, porque si de verdad me drogara, siempre quedaría la esperanza de que Alice se pusiera a buscarme ¿No? Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me pidió otra bebida con nombre raro, pero me sentí impaciente por probarla y saber si estaba tan buena como las que había probado antes.

Con una sonrisa me entregó la bebida, la cual yo acepte gustosa, inmediatamente pegué un trago y pude notar el escozor de la bebida recorriéndome toda la garganta, sacudí un poco el cuerpo por el amargo de la bebida, tenía un sabor demasiado fuerte.

-Vamos a bailar preciosa –dijo agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome un tirón para llevarme a la pista de baile.

Acabé de beberme de un tragó la bebida y le sonreí mientras bailábamos juntos, noté como sus manos me iban recorriendo de los glúteos hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

Cada vez que la música empezaba a sonar más fuerte el chico se apegaba más a mí, queriendo meterme mano, pero siempre le apartaba.

-Vamos nena, enróllate un poco –me susurró, metiendo sus manos por debajo de vestido, acariciándome lentamente mis piernas. En este momento quise que Edward viniera y me defendiera, solo quería que fueran sus manos las que me acariciaban.

-Suéltame –le gruñí, quitándole las manos de mis piernas y empujándolo lejos de mí.

Aunque estuviera borracha, aún tenía un poco de sentido de la realidad, me fui de la pista de baile, ignorando todas las miradas que habían estado atentas al espectáculo.

Ahora quería irme a casa, el chico me había amargado la noche.

Intenté buscar a Alice pero no la encontraba, pasé mi mirada por todos los sitios, hasta que encontré con una mirada que no era de Alice, pero me serviría.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Edward que en ese momento se estaba riendo con sus amigos, pero no me importó mucho.

Llegué a su lado y le estiré la camiseta para que se girara y me mirará.

-Edward –le llamé, mientras le tiraba de la camisa.

Él se giró y me vio sorprendido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Isabella? –me dijo, aún sorprendido.

-Bella –le gruñí- No encuentro a Alice- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él rodó los ojos, les dijo algo a sus amigos, se giró completamente hacia mí y me cogió mi mano.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?- Me preguntó con dulzura.

-No sé, yo antes… no me acuerdo… -dije tartamudeando sin saber que decir.

Tranquila, respira –dijo Edward, sujetándome por los hombros- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por mirar en el baño de mujeres?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Le volví a coger las manos y le arrastré hacia el aseo de mujeres.

-Quédate aquí –le supliqué y el sintió.

Entre en el baño, no había nadie.

Pensé que estaría en los pequeños váteres que estaban al lado.

-¿Alice? –pregunté esperanzada.

Nadie contestó.

Salí del baño cabizbaja por no haberla encontrado.

Noté las manos de Edward en mi cintura.

-No está –susurré.

-No te preocupes la encontraremos.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a todos los rincones del jodídamente grande Pub.

Estuvimos como una hora y media buscándola.

Me sentí culpable de que Edward estuviera conmigo y no Copn sus amigos divirtiéndose.

-Perdón –le susurré.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –me preguntó confuso.

-En este momento deberías estar con tus amigos, pasándotelo bien y en cambio estás aquí conmigo ayudándome a encontrar a la chica que te dijo cosas no muy agradables.

Me quedé sorprendida cuando empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó cuando me lo quedé viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Él suspiró.

-Mira Bella, no me importa ayudarte lo más mínimo, en cambio me sorprendí cuando viniste a mí a pedirme ayuda, creí que me guardarías rencor de hacerte trabajar tanto e inútilmente.

La ira empezó a crecer en mí.

-¿Cómo que inútilmente?- le grité -¿Me has tenido haciendo lo mismo para entretenerte?

Ahora él estaba como shockeado, desde luego no había esperado esta reacción mía.

-Sí- fue su única respuesta.

Mis ojos se aguaron, no me podía creer que ahora trabajara tanto y me estresara para su propia diversión.

Solté mis manos de las suyas bruscamente y me dí la vuelta.

Empecé a andar dolida y enfadada.

¿Quién se creía? Bueno era mi jefe, si, pero ¿Y qué? Maldito sexy e idiota.

Estaba soltando palabras no muy propias de una dama, cuando me dieron la vuelta.

-Lo siento ¿Vale?- dijo antes de que sus labios se estampasen contra los míos.

Sus cálidos labios atraparon los míos como una dulce caricia.

Metió su lengua en mi boca, acariciándome mi lengua, que pronto empezó a luchar contra la suya.

Alcé mis manos y le rodeé el cuello, él me acercó más a él.

De pronto sonó mí móvil, interrumpiendo este maravilloso momento.

Me separé de él con vergüenza y cogí el móvil.

-¿Diga?- dije con la voz jadeante.

-Belli –dijo esa jodida voz tan alegre –Quería decirte que estoy con un chico, llama a un taxi y vuelve, te quiero-Colgó.

Me quedé jodida ¡Mierda!

¿Y me avisa ahora? ¿Después de haberla buscado durante tanto tiempo?

Gruñí.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-Dijo la voz de Edward, susurrándome en el oído.

-Me voy- dije algo contrariada- Alice con alguien- volvía gruñir.

Su agarré se hizo más fuerte.

-Yo te llevo –susurró.

-No hace falta, llamaré a un taxi –le dije.

Me tomó de la cintura y en ese instante solo quise que me besara como antes, pero sin interrupciones.

-Insisto- dijo dándome un pequeño mordisco en el ovulo de la oreja.

Me tragué el gemido que estaba a punto de salirme.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

Me llevó hacia la puerta, arrastrándome.

Cuando salí a la calle, el frío me golpeó de frente, haciéndome temblar.

En un auto reflejo me apreté a él, intentando protegerme del frío.

Él pasó un brazo por mi cintura, conduciéndome al coche.

En un gesto me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó. Cerró mi puerta y fue hacia el asiento del conductor.

Cuando arrancó el motor, se instaló un silencio pesado.

Estuvimos callados el resto del camino.

Me sorprendí cuando no pidió mi dirección.

El viaje estuvo corto, no sé si era porque no me quería ir de su lado o porque realmente paso poco tiempo.

-Llegamos –dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Como supiste mi dirección? –le pregunté curiosa.

-Soy tu jefe, sé información tuya- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Asentí era obvio.

¿Q...Quieres pasar?- le dije aún no muy convencida.

-Si no te molesta –dije mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Abrí la puerta del coche, mientras él la sujetaba y me ayudaba a salir.

Cuando por fin encontré las llaves nos hice pasar, lo primero que hice fue quitarme los jodidos zapatos de tacón.

Abrí la luz del salón y me giré para mirar a Edward.

Él me miraba intensamente.

Se acercó a mí.

¿Quieres algo? –le susurré

Él se acercó más.

Poso sus manos por mi cintura y me susurró en el oído.

-Si… -hizo una pequeña pausa- A ti nena.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos, haciendo que su lengua se abriera paso por mi boca.

Unos segundos después estaba contra la pared, los labios de Edward devoraban los míos, mientras que sus manos empezaron a acariciarme con fervor.

Sus labios se separaron para coger aire y los llevo a mi cuello.

Pasé mis manos por su pelo, halándolo más cerca de mí.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espada de abajo a arriba, donde delicadamente bajo la cremallera de mí vestido.

Guié mis labios a los suyos, haciendo que dejara e succionarme el cuello.

Gemí cuando noté que su mano empezó acariciarme el muslo.

Con decisión lo aparté de mí, él me miró asustado.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo, le cogí la mano y le arrastré escaleras arriba.

Llegué a mí habitación.

-Bella, si no quieres… -dijo con la voz ronca.

-Calla- le dije para acto seguido besarle.

Me llevó hasta la cama, donde me tumbó.

-Bella –suspiro.

Tiré de él para acercarlo más a mí.

Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que gimiera y su lengua volviera a entrar en mi boca y hacer que se encontrara con la mía.

Mis manos tiraron de su camiseta para sacársela, él aprovechó ese movimiento para acabarme de quitar mi vestido.

Me miró, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando empezó a recorrer su vista a mi cuerpo.

Empezó a dejarme besos húmedos por el cuello, bajando lentamente pasando por mis pechos, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde se entretuvo un rato, gemí fuertemente cuando mordisqueó ese punto tan sensible para mí.

Me excité cuando empezó a lamerlo.

-Agh…Edward- gemí.

-mmm… -ronroneó él.

Volvió a subir y juntó sus labios con los míos, en un ardiente beso.

Antes de deshacerse del pantalón, sacó un sobre cuadrado para acto seguido quitarse el pantalón.

Sus labios no dejaron mi cuerpo ni un segundo, sus manos acariciaron ansiosamente todo mí cuerpo, mientras que mis manos exploraban su torso desnudo.

Cuando la desesperación era máxima, nos quitamos la ropa interior, casi desgarrándola.

-Edward te n...necesito –dije desesperada con voz entrecortada por la excitación.

Él sonrió egocéntrico.

-Claro que me…necesitas nena –dijo con voz ronca y por raro que parezca, me excitó aún más.

El tono en el cual lo dijo me volvió loca.

-Ahora –le dije.

Él cogió el paquetito en el cual sacó el preservativo y rápidamente se lo puso.

Se posicionó y entro en una penetrada, llenándome por completo. Gemí alto, se sentía demasiado bien. Estuvo unos segundos esperando a que me acostumbrara y se empezó a mover.

Pasé mis manos por su espalda, acariciándole.

Disminuyó el ritmo, haciendo que me quejara, desconforme.

Volvió augmentar el ritmo.

Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera.

Noté mis paredes contraerse alrededor suyo, iba a durar muy poco.

Era la primera vez que iba a disfrutar tanto del sexo, aunque algo en mí decía que era algo más que sexo.

Él notó que me iba a correr y me hizo rodear mis piernas sobre su cintura, donde pudo llegar más profundamente. Gemí aún más fuerte.

Nadie nunca había llegado tan profundamente como había llegado él.

En el momento que volvió a envestir dentro de mí no pude más y me corrí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió un poco por la intensidad del orgasmo.

En seis penetradas más Edward se vino.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, a mi lado.

Nuestras respiraciones ajetreadas y jadeantes eran lo único que se escuchaban.

Noté como se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Dónde está la basura?- preguntó.

-En el baño, debajo del estante –le dije.

É se fue al baño –supuse que sería para tirar el condón- y enseguida volvió.

Se tumbó a mi lado otra vez.

En ese instante me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Me había acostado con mi jefe.

¿Me despediría hora? ¿Tenía una escusa para hacerlo?

Un violento jadeo se escapó de mi garganta y miles de lágrimas le siguieron.

Bueno aún tenía el consuelo de que Alice me mantuviera.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Te arrepientes? –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Sacudí la cabeza.

No, no me arrepentiría aunque me despidiera, era lo mejor que me había pasado y lo que más recibiría de él.

Lo quería, esa era la verdad, siempre cuando me hacía quedar más tiempo en la oficina, no me quejaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa corazón? Tranquilízate, puedes confiar en mí –dijo con la voz aliviada.

Me tranquilicé un poco, esperaba que Alice me ayudara con los gastos y todo.

Me hizo girar de lado, donde él me miraba con expresión seria.

-¿Me vas a despedir? –le pregunté temblando, asustada por la respuesta.

Bajé la mirada temiendo no soportar la verdad, en la ignorancia se estaba mejor.

-No, claro que no-dijo el confuso- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso cariño?

-Eres mi jefe y… y nos hemos acostado y… y –dije pero me interrumpió.

-Y te quiero –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé en shock.

-Pero… -intenté organizarme y encontrar sentido a todo.

Él se puso encima de mí.

-Bella ¿Me quieres? –me preguntó muy serio.

-Yo... –no podía decir nada, estaba muy impresionada.

-Contesta si o no –dijo impaciente.

-Si –dije en un susurro.

Él sonrió mirándome con ternura.

Sus labios se ajuntaron con los míos de forma tierna, como una caricia, mordió mi labio inferior con suavidad.

Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Bostecé. Estaba cansada.

Había sido una noche muy larga.

-Vamos a dormir corazón- dijo riéndose.

Le pegué suavemente en el hombro, mientas se bajaba de encima mía.

-No te burles- dije mientras me acurrucaba a su lado. Él pasó su brazo alrededor de mí cintura a la vez que suspiraba contra mi pelo.

-Que descanses- fue lo último que escuche antes de dormirme.

Él fin de semana nos lo pasamos en la cama. Edward decía que teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido y por supuesto que lo recuperemos.

Él domingo por la tarde su fue a su casa y esa noche me sentí solo, pero me consolé con saber que mañana en la oficina lo vería.

A la mañana siguiente llegué al trabajo como siempre. Y como siempre llamé al despacho de Edward.

-Pasa –le escuché decir.

-¿Sr. Cullen, necesita algo?- dije cuando entré Engel despacho.

Él sonrió y respondió.

-_Sí, a ti nena_- contestó repitiendo lo mismo que dijo en mí casa, aquella maravillosa noche del viernes.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)

El viernes o sábado subiré de nuevo la otra historia.

Gracias.


End file.
